


not alone anymore

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, angst and just generally a lot of feelings but a happy ending, cameos by alexis and stevie lol, happy ending coda, i just really love marcy brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: 'Patrick pulled away first, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of the same shirt he was wearing for the wedding yesterday. As she let him go, David pulled her closer but she could hear his breath evening out and his sobs subsiding. He barely whispered it but she heard him say, “I don’t want to lose them again.”Marcy’s heart broke. This poor boy has been burned by the people he loved so much that that’s all he has come to expect. It makes the fact that Patrick was able to get through to him all that much more remarkable to her.'Marcy and Clint comfort the kids after Moira and Johnny's departure.
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 161





	not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another fic--no one should be surprised lol. I love Marcy and I have no doubt that she would be happy to look after her three new adoptive children. I also have no doubt that she and David are very close because he just adores everything about her. Hope you enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Patrick had told his parents when the Roses were going to be leaving but he made it clear that Daivd had insisted it could only be the Rose kids (that group now including Patrick and Stevie). Marcy couldn’t help it though, she was worried for them. 

She knew David and Alexis hadn’t really been separated from their parents since they had moved to the town almost 4 years ago. Based on what David had told her and Clint, she had no doubt that the family would stay in touch and not revert to their pre-Schitt’s Creek selves but that didn’t mean the goodbye would be easy.

She found herself waking up early on the morning after the wedding. When she looked out the window and saw all the kids huddled close, emotions clear on their faces, before Moira and Johnny had even come out of their room--she knew what she and Clint were going to do. She went back over to the bed and prodded her husband’s shoulder. “Marcy? It’s so early, what are you doing?”

Marcy just looked at him with a warm but sad smile, “I think the kids might need us. Let’s get ready.” Clint didn’t need to ask twice to know exactly what she was talking about.

After the two of them rushed around the room and got ready, Marcy returned to the window where she saw the last few moments before the Roses got in the car. She stayed and watched as the kids waved to the car and she felt her heartbreak as she saw them all pull one another close. Poor Stevie on the end continued waving even after the car was out of sight. 

Then they broke. David wrapped his arms around Patrick and held on as tightly as possible as he sobbed into her son’s shoulder. His shuttering sobs and uneven breathes shook both of the men as they stood there. Alexis and Stevie were as close as they could possibly be with both of the women just holding on and weeping. 

Marcy grabbed Clint’s hand and gave him a little nod. They walked out of the room and slowly approached the group of heartbroken young adults, only slightly worried that they might be intruding. That fear disappeared quickly though because the minute David saw Marcy he went practically stumbled into her arms. Patrick wasn’t far behind. She dropped Clint’s hand as she was embraced by her son and his husband. 

She watched over the boys’ shoulders as Clint went over to Stevie and Alexis--his hug around them acting as a stabling force against the girls’ shaky sobs.

Patrick pulled away first, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of the same shirt he was wearing for the wedding yesterday. As she let him go, David pulled her closer but she could hear his breath evening out and his sobs subsiding. He barely whispered it but she heard him say, “I don’t want to lose them again.” 

Marcy’s heart broke. This poor boy has been burned by the people he loved so much that that’s all he has come to expect. It makes the fact that Patrick was able to get through to him all that much more remarkable to her.

“David, honey, look at me.” She put her hands on the side of his face as he looked at her, not even attempting one of the half smiles she was so used to seeing on his face. “It won’t go back to the way it was, okay? You all have grown too much for that to ever happen.” She considered her next words carefully as she watched Patrick out of the corner of her eye go over towards the girls and hug them the same way Clint had been. “My sweet boy, we went over a year with Patrick trying his best to keep us out of his life but we never stopped rooting for him and caring about him. Sure you and your parents might not talk everyday anymore but especially after hearing what they all had to say yesterday, I have no doubt that they will be thinking about you and Alexis the entire time.” David wiped his eyes and smiled at her, his eyebrows were still inverted a little but the smile reached his dark eyes which she was glad to see. She pulled her hands back but continued to look at him while she spoke, “If you, Patrick and Stevie ever get lonely, just know you are more than welcome to come stay with Clint and I for a little while. We would love to see the three of you.”

Marcy didn’t quite understand the look on David’s face-it was somewhere between joy and surprise. He probably didn’t expect her to extend the invitation to Stevie but when the Brewers came down to see Patrick in Cabaret he had told them about how close David, Stevie and him were and about how he had even asked Stevie for permission to propose to David. As far as Marcy and Clint were concerned, she was as much family as David, Patrick or Alexis. 

“David…” His attention was drawn away from her by Patrick, “My dad offered to take us all to breakfast. Do you want to go back to the apartment to change first?”

David didn’t say a word but he shook his head. The meaning was clear, he didn’t want to be separated from Stevie and Alexis. He turned back to Marcy and pulled her into another hug before whispering, “Thank you...for everything.” She just responded with a pat on his back and before they knew it the group was all walking to the cafe.

Marcy smiled as the kids all walked in a line in front of her and Clint. David and Patrick with their arms linked together, Alexis with her arm around David’s waist and Stevie holding her other hand. The Rose kids, old and new, were a force to be reckoned with.

Clint squeezed Marcy’s hand and looked down at her, “Do you think they will be okay?”

Marcy smiled at her husband and then glanced back at the group of strong young people in front of them, “They will be. They have each other.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @tuatarasa on twitter and tumblr! Thanks for reading everyone. Sending you all good vibes and well wishes.


End file.
